An entity (e.g., corporation or person) often has important information stored on a remote device (e.g., laptop computer) that the entity owns. For example, an employee typically stores corporate information on a remote device. Likewise, a person often stores important information on their personal remote device (e.g., personal laptop).
As more and more information is stored on remote devices, it is increasingly important for corporations or persons to protect the data stored on the remote devices. Unfortunately, the nature of storing important information on a remote device is that an entity (e.g., corporation or person) forfeits some control over the information stored on the remote device.